You
by kazusa kirihika
Summary: Summary: Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang masuk dalam kategori 'perfect', tapi tidak berminat dengan urusan cinta. Tapi disaat dia mulai memahaminya, dia harus mengalami cinta yang menyakitkan. WARNING: OC, OOC-maybe-, AU


**Summary: Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang masuk dalam kategori 'perfect', tapi tidak berminat dengan urusan cinta. Tapi disaat dia mulai memahaminya, dia harus mengalami cinta yang menyakitkan.**

**.**

**YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItachixOC**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU,OC,OOC,Ide Pasaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Dia menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu sayu.

"Yuki… Aku datang menengokmu. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu… Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Pria itu berbicara sendiri pada makam tersebut. Hening. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan terhanyut pada pikirannya. Dia mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan perempuan bernama Yuki tersebut.

**-Flashback Itachi POV-**

'_Hhh… Beginilah nasib mahasiswa yang dosennya tidak datang. Berkeliaran tidak jelas di kampus. Tugas sudah beres. Jadi mau apa lagi? Tahu begini lebih baik tidak usah berangkat saja sekalian!_' Pikirku kesal.

Teman-temanku masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya masing-masing, jadilah aku keliling kampus sendirian tanpa tujuan. Dan seperti biasa, kemanapun aku melangkah pasti banyak pasang mata yang selalu mengikuti. Dan rata-rata itu perempuan. Yah… Bukannya sombong atau narsis, tapi tampangku memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, otakku tidak bisa dibilang bodoh, dan aku berasal dari keluarga berada. Singkat kata bagi mereka, aku itu 'perfect'. Banyak sekali gadis yang mengelilingiku, baik dari juniorku, teman seangkatan, bahkan seniorku, dan kuakui mereka memang cantik, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku satupun.

"U-Uchiha-_senpai_!" Suara seorang gadis membuyarkan pikiranku. Gadis itu berambut sepundak beriris mata berwarna coklat, wajahnya manis, sepertinya dia juniorku.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"I-ini! Tolong terima lah!" Pinta gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink, beserta surat dengan amplop yang warnanya sama.

"Eh? Tapi-" Aku bermaksud menolaknya, namun gadis itu memotong ucapanku dengan cepat.

"Kumohon terimalah!" Mohonnya lagi sambil membungkukan badan. Aah… Kalau sudah begini jadi tidak bisa menolak kan?

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya… Eng…"

"Hanazaki Mika _desu_!" Katanya menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah iya… Terima kasih ya Hanazaki-san…" Ucapku tulus diiringi senyuman, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"I-iya! Sama-sama _senpai_! Aku permisi!" Katanya buru-buru, dan dia langsung pergi –kabur- dari hadapanku. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ ditempat melihat kelakuannya. Sebetulnya aku sudah biasa mendapat bungkusan dan surat seperti ini dari para perempuan semenjak SMP… Isinya bermacam-macam, ada coklat, jam tangan, _CD_, dan lain-lain, aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi kalau sudah memohon dan membungkuk seperti tadi, ya mau tidak mau harus kuterima. Ibuku sampai geleng-geleng kepala jika setiap pulang sekolah aku membawa bungkusan.

Setelah kejadian tadi, akupun berniat menuju halaman belakang yang sepi untuk membaca suratnya.

**oOo**

Sesampainya di halaman belakang aku terkejut melihat seorang perempuan sedang tertidur dibawah pohon sambil memeluk buku gambar, disampingnya tergeletak beberapa buku kuliah dan tasnya. Dia cantik, rambutnya yang berwarna raven panjang yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju, bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah. Dia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna ungu muda. Dia seperti putri salju versi nyata. Dan tanpa sadar aku malah memperhatikannya, begitu terpesona sampai tanpa sadar aku mengelus wajahnya yang begitu mulus sehingga membuatnya terbangun dan menampilkan iris matanya yang berwarna hitam tapi berkilauan. Sungguh, itu iris mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Dia yang terkejut melihatku pun membelalakan matanya.

"KYAAA! MESUM!" Teriak gadis itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Aku yang juga terkejut hanya bisa cengong mendengar kata-katanya.

'_Apa tadi katanya? Mesum?! Seumur hidup baru pertama kali aku dikatai begitu oleh seorang gadis!_' Pikirku.

"Tu-tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kataku mencoba menjelasakan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! SANAAA!" Teriaknya lagi. Aaah! Bagaimana ini?!

"Tenang! Aku mohon tenang dulu!" Pintaku padanya.

"PER- Mmmph!" Yak, dan akupun terpaksa membekap mulutnya daripada dia teriak lagi.

Setelah kurasa sudah tenang, akupun melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. Dan dia menatapku waspada.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada takut. Hey, aku baru tahu ada yang tidak mengenalku disini.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, dari jurusan hukum. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aku tadi tidak sengaja kemari dan melihatmu tertidur. Lalu alasanku tadi menyentuh pipimu itu karena ada sampah daun kering, dan aku membersihkannya." Jelasku panjang dengan 'sedikit' kebohongan didalalamnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Katanya. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya.

"Aku bersumpah…" Kataku sambil membentuk 'V' dengan jariku. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru ya?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, aku baru pindah tiga minggu yang lalu, namaku Fuka Kazuyuki dari jurusan seni rupa." Jawabnya.

"Hmm… Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukannya gedung fakultas seni itu didepan ya?" Tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa aku agak tertarik dengannya.

"Iya… Aku sedang keliling gedung, dan menemukan taman ini, tanpa sadar aku malah mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur…" Katanya dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

"Yah memang taman ini bagus dan tenang, hanya saja karena tempatnya dibelakang jadi jarang ada yang mengunjungi." Kataku membenarkan ucapannya. "Semester berapa dan pindahan dari mana?" Entah kenapa aku jadi _kepo_.

"Semester 4, aku pindahan dari Kiri…" Jawabnya lagi.

"Oh… Jauh juga ya…" Responku singkat. Dan ternyata dia satu tingkat denganku.

"Ng, Uchiha-san, aku permisi dulu, maaf ya tadi mengataimu mesum…" Katanya setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan membungkuk kearahku.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa ko'… Oh iya, panggil Itachi saja. Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Yuki?" Kataku padanya.

"Iya, tentu saja Itachi-_san_." Jawabnya disertai senyuman manis.

"Baiklah Yuki, kita bisa bertemu lagi kan lain waktu?" Tanyaku 'sedikit' berharap.

"Ya… Kita lihat nanti saja Itachi-_san_… _Jaa ne_!" Jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi. Akupun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum kecil di wajahku.

'_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi._' Ucapku dalam hati.

**-Di Rumah-**

Seperti biasa, ibuku menggodaku karena melihat bungkusan ditanganku, namun aku hanya membalas godaan ibu dengan dengusan.

"Hmph… Putra-putraku memang populer ya!" kata ibu dengan nada jahil menggodaku dan Sasuke saat makan malam.

"Hn… Sudahlah bu…" Kataku malas. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, dia tidak berminat meladeni ibu, dan ayah hanya meminum tehnya dengan tenang, namun terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Tapi ya Itachi… Kau ini sejak dulu populer dikalangan gadis, apa tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini… Gay?" Tanya ibu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'tidak biasa'. Mendengar itu aku tersedak, Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya dan akupun memberikan _deathglare_ku padanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Jawab ayahku tenang. Ah… Aku menyayangimu yah! Namun ucapan selanjutnya membuatku kembali kesal. "Jika iya, maka kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga ini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah ayah… Ibu… Aku bukan gay!" Kataku kesal.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" Tantang ibuku. Dan semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Buktikan bagaimana?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Bawa pacarmu kemari!" Perintahnya. Dan itu membuatku stress.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Jawabku singkat.

"Payah. Apa kau mau jadi bujang lapuk, _nii-san_?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Berisik, aku bukan playboy kelas kakap sepertimu!" Balasku.

"Tch… Jangan-jangan kau memang gay…" Cibir Sasuke lagi, dan itu memancing emosiku.

"Ck… Dasar bocah!" Gerutuku. Dan sukses! Sasuke marah. Dia paling tidak suka kupanggil bocah.

"Sudah… Sudah…" Kata Ayah melerai kami berdua. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar dan belajar!" Perintahnya pada kami. Dan kamipun menurut.

Sesampainya di kamar, bukannya belajar seperti yang ayah perintahkan, aku malah memikirkan ucapan ibu.

'_Membawa pacar bagaimana? Punya saja tidak…_' Batinku. Tapi entah kenapa yang kuingat adalah Yuki. Orang yang baru kukenal sore tadi.

'_Yuki… Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya ya_?' Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku merasa ada yang beda dari diri Yuki.

'_Hhh… Sudahlah, lebih baik tidur_.' Dan akupun tertidur sangat lelap.

**oOo**

Esok harinya aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul di kantin. Kami sudah dekat sejak SMA, dan sekarang kami kuliah di universitas yang sama walaupun jurusannya beda.

"Sasori, apa kau kenal dengan Fuka Kazuyuki?" Tanyaku pada si rambut merah, Sasori. Karena dia juga di jurusan seni.

"Ya, aku tahu dia. Anak baru itu kan? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Sasori balik. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hmm… Anak baru yang pendiam itu ya,un?" Tambah Deidara. Ah… Aku lupa dia juga di jurusan seni.

"Hee… Jadi kau tertarik padanya? Tenang saja, dia _single _ko'…" Goda Deidara.

"Bukan begitu! Aku Cuma ingin tahu saja ko'." Kataku membela diri. Mereka semuapun tertawa.

"Hahaha… Ya… Ya… Tapi ada yang aneh dengan anak itu…" kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Ah… Kejadian waktu itu ya,un…" Timpal Deidara.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya Kisame penasaran, aku juga sih.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, saat sedang praktik menggambar… Tiba-tiba dia mimisan… Dan tubuhnya jadi sangat pucat, sampai akhirnya kami membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan dia tidak masuk selama tiga hari…" Jawab Sasori. Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hanya mimisan sampai ke rumah sakit? Yang benar saja!" Kata Hidan.

"Begitulah… Mungkin bukan mimisan biasa…" Kata Sasori.

"Begitu ya?" Kataku pelan. Dan aku ingat sesuatu. "Maaf semuanya, ada yang harus kulakukan… _Jaa_…" Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang, siapa tahu Yuki disana. Tidak kupedulikan teman-temanku yang memandangku bingung.

Dan ternyata benar, saat aku kesana, Yuki ada disana sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Yo… Asik sekali sepertinya… Sedang baca apa?" Sapaku lalu aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, Itachi-_san_… Aku sedang membaca novel…" Kata Yuki seraya menunjukan novel yang dipegangnya. Akupun membaca judulnya 'One littre of tears'.

"Tentang apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentang seorang gadis yang terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah hingga akhir hayatnya… " Jawab Yuki.

"_Sad ending_?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Yap." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hhh… Aku tidak suka." Kataku.

"Hihi… Tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan _happy ending_, Itachi-san…" Katanya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Hhh… Aku juga ingin seperti tokoh utama di novel itu…" Katanya lagi dengan nada pelan. Dapat kulihat pandangan matanya menjadi sendu.

'_Memang benar kata Sasori, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini_.' Batinku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

"Eh? Tidak ko', tidak apa-apa…" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Setelah hari itu, kami semakin sering bertemu, dan semakin akrab. Aku mulai merasakan bahwa ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh dihatiku untuk Yuki. Tapi hari itu…

"Yuki? Kau kenapa? Pucat sekali?" Tanyaku. Wajah Yuki pucat. Dapat kudengar suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah seperti habis marathon.

"I-Itachi… Tolong… Hhh… Ambilkan obat… Di… Tasku…" Katanya lemah. Akupun menuruti perkataannya dan mengambil obat tersebut di tasnya. Aku sangat terkejut, banyak sekali obatnya, dan aku sendiri tidak tahu itu obat apa. Akupun buru-buru memberikan obat itu padanya. Dia langsung menelan semuanya sekaligus.

"Hhh… Terima kasih…" Bisiknya. "Maaf, aku ingin tidur sebentar…" Lanjutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tertidur pulas. Akupun menemaninya hingga dia bangun, dia kusandarkan di dadaku dan tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tertidur dengannya. Beberapa jam kemudian aku dan Yuki terbangun.

"Itachi-_san_… Maaf aku merepotkanmu…" Katanya pelan.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku ko'… Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." Tawarku.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Itachi-_san_, terima kasih… Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Yuki halus.

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi seperti tadi? Siapa yang akan membantumu?" Kataku khawatir.

"Tenang saja… Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah minum obat tadi…" Katanya disertai senyuman, dia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku ya…" Kataku menyerah.

"Iya, aku janji…" Jawabnya.

Namun setelah hari itu, Yuki tidak pernah berangkat lagi. Aku bertanya pada Sasori pun dia tidak tahu. Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi, dan aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Tapi syukurlah seminggu kemudian dia masuk kuliah, tapi badannya menjadi lebih kurus dan pucat.

"Yuki! Hhh… Syukurlah, kau kemana saja seminggu ini? Nomormu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Kataku dengan nada introgasi.

"Maaf ya, Itachi-san…" Katanya lemah. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Yuki…" Aku menyebut namanya dan menggenggam tangannya, kutatap mata indahnya. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. "Aku mencintaimu… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kataku lembut. Yuki terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku barusan tapi kemudian dia menundukkan pandangan matanya.

"Maaf…" Katanya pelan. "Maaf Itachi-_san_, aku tidak bisa…" Jawabannya membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu… Carilah perempuan lain… Maaf… Maafkan aku Itachi…" Dia menatapku, dan aku melihat air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lalu dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan pergi dari situ. Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Aku patah hati.

Berhari-hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu mencari informasi tentangnya pada Sasori, namun nihil. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil bertemu dengannya di halaman belakang. Dia berusaha menghindariku, namun aku menahan tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi…" Kataku dengan nada memohon.

"Itachi… Aku…" Dia bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Yuki… Aku tulus mencintaimu… Tanpa syarat…" Aku berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa… Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dariku…" Lagi-lagi dia menolakku.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu… Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain… Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Akupun mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Aku sakit Itachi… Aku tidak bisa bertahan lama…" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuannya itu.

"Sakit? Kau Sakit apa?" Kataku. Dan aku dapat merasakan kalau Yuki memelukku erat.

"Kanker hati…" Jawab Yuki singkat. Saat itu juga aku merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dadaku. Gadis yang selama ini kucintai ternyata mengidap penyakit itu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kataku tegas. "Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli apa penyakitmu. Aku yakin kau pasti sembuh." Lanjutku. Yuki mendorongku pelan.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Itachi…" Kata Yuki putus asa.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini." Kataku tetap berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku juga… Aku juga mencintaimu Itachi…" Bisiknya padaku.

Wajah kami pun semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan dengan lembut. Itulah ciuman pertama kami.

**oOo**

Aku menceritakan kondisi Yuki pada keluargaku, tidak kusangka, mereka merestui kami. Akhirnya aku mengenalkan Yuki pada keluargaku, dan aku senang mereka menyambut Yuki dengan baik. Tapi lawan kami adalah waktu. Semakin hari, tubuh Yuki semakin lemah, dia sering pingsan hingga akhirnya terpaksa berhenti kuliah, padahal Yuki selalu mengikuti _kemotherapy_nya. Namun tidak terjadi perubahan banyak. _Kemotherapy _hanya bisa memperlambat, bukan menyembuhkan.

Sudah sebulan Yuki dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk, sementara aku tidak bisa terlalu sering bersamanya, karena aku harus mengurusi sidang untuk wisudaku. Yuki memakluminya, tapi akulah yang tidak tahan karena tidak bisa disampingnya. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat wisuda, agar bisa menemaninya setiap saat.

Akhirnya wisudaku selesai, dan aku lulus dengan gelar _claumlaude_ . Namun sayang Yuki tidak bisa hadir. Jadilah aku yang menemuinya sepulang wisuda.

"Yo, Yuki…" Sapaku saat memasuki kamarnya. Kulihat dia sedang menggambar.

"Ah… Itachi…" Katanya senang. "Selamat ya… Maaf aku tidak bisa datang…" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedih, aku mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa… Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu… Kau sedang menggambar apa?" Tanyaku.

"Rahasia…" Jawabnya. Akupun berusaha mengintip gambarnya. "Hey! Jangan mengintip! Akan kuperlihatkan jika sudah selesai!" Serunya sambil menutupi buku sketsanya.

"Pelit." Cibirku. Dia tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan gambarnya. Hening diantara kami.

"Itachi…" Panggilnya padaku. Dan aku menatapnya. "Aku ingin keluar…" Pintanya.

"Memang boleh?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ayolah… Aku bosan…" Rengeknya.

"Hhh… Baiklah." Akupun mengambil kursi roda dan mendudukan Yuki disitu, lalu membawa Yuki ke taman rumah sakit. Kamipun duduk berdua disitu.

"Itachi…" Panggilnya lagi. Akupun menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana jika aku pergi?" Tanyanya lemah. Matanya menerawang melihat langit. Jujur saja itu membuatku takut.

"Kau tidak boleh dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Kataku berusaha tenang, lalu aku memeluknya.

"Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir…" Kata Yuki pelan.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Jangan membuatku takut." Bisikku sambil menyisipkan jariku di rambutnya.

"Tidak semua kisah berakhir dengan _happy ending_… Kau masih ingat kata-kataku itu kan?" Katanya lagi. Aku membatu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba Yuki meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Aku membalas ciuman itu dan mengulum bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya kami berciuman begitu lama. Lalu Yuki melepaskan bibirnya. Dan aku merasa sesuatu yang amis di bibirku.

"Ah… Maaf Itachi, lipstikku menempel di bibirmu." Buru-buru Yuki ingin menghapusnya dari bibirku, namun aku menahan tangannya dan kulihat air matanya menggenang.

"Ini bukan lipstik…" Kataku. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Yuki melemah dan nyaris saja membentur tanah jika aku tidak segera menangkapnya. Akupun segera berteriak memanggil suster. Dan Yuki dibawa ke ruang ICU. Sudah sekitar tiga jam dokter belum juga keluar. Ibuku berusaha menenangkanku. Aku juga melihat orang tua Yuki (yang ternyata teman ayahku), ibunya sedang menangis dipelukkan ayahnya. Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka, aku melihat sekumpulan orang berbaju putih keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Kata Ibunya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha… Tapi sel kankernya sudah menyebar luas, Nona Kazuyuki, sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi…" Kata dokter itu. Mendengar itu rasanya sebagian dari diriku mati. Lemas. Aku melihat ibu Yuki pingsan, sementara aku masuk ke ruangan itu berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Aku melihatnya. Tubuh Yuki yang sudah dingin dan pucat. Aku menyetuh pipinya, berharap dia akan bangun dan berteriak seperti saat pertama bertemu denganku. Namun aku tahu itu mustahil.

Keesokan harinya, Yuki pun dimakamkan. Aku hanya terdiam didepan pusara Yuki. Tubuhku lemas. Aku tidak mau pergi darisitu.

"_Nii-san_…" Panggil Sasuke, lalu ia menepuk bahuku, berusaha untuk menguatkanku, sementara aku hanya menatap kosong.

"Ini dari Yuki-_nee _untukmu." Kata Sasuke. Dia memberikan _Sketch book _yang waktu itu kulihat.

'_Jangan mengintip! Akan kuperlihatkan jika sudah selesai!_' Kata-kata Yuki terngiang di telingaku.

Akupun membuka buku tersebut dan air mataku tidak bisa ditahan, ternyata itu berisi gambarku dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dan digambar terakhir terdapat tulisan tangan Yuki.

'_**Maaf ya Itachi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu… Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan atau tanpa kehadiranku, namun hatiku akan tetap bersamamu… Temukanlah orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan berbahagialah! **_

_**Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya.**_

_**Fuka Kazuyuki.'**_

"Ya… Aku janji… Aku akan berbahagia Yuki…" Ucapku dengan senyum kecil. Dan akupun pulang sambil menggenggam erat buku ini.

**-End of Flashback and Itachi POV-**

'_Kau tahu Yuki? Bulan ini aku akan menikah dengan Inuzuka Hana… Aku mencintainya… Namun bukan berarti aku melupakanmu… Kau dan Hana memiliki masing-masing tempat dihatiku… Aku harap kau selalu bahagia disana Yuki…_' Kata Itachi dalam hati. Lalu ia meletakkan bucket mawar putih tersebut di nisan milik Yuki. Dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'_Terima kasih… Itachi…_' Bisik sebuah suara.

'_Sama-sama… Yuki…_'

**End**

**Author's note:**

**Ini kedua kalinya saya bikin fic di FNI dan langsung make OC... (_ _) *ngumpet***

**Gomenne minna… Soalnya saya gatau siapa nama pacar Itachi yang Tobi sebut-sebut… Jadi saya bikin sesuai hayalan saya… #kabur**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca… :D**

**Mind to review please?**

**Sign,**

**Kazusa Kirihika.**


End file.
